


You Mean So Very Much To Me

by IndigoFudge



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoFudge/pseuds/IndigoFudge
Summary: While on a stargazing date, Richie has a little surprise for Eddie.-A short oneshot.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	You Mean So Very Much To Me

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt - "Look, a shooting star! Make a wish!" - is from a Tumblr post by paopufruittt.

"The sky's clear tonight." 

Eddie looks up from his crossword puzzle. "So?"

Richie winks. "Clear skies are perfect for looking at the stars. Whaddya say, Eds? Want to go on a middle-of-the-night stargazing date?"

"How romantic," says Eddie, lips turning up in a smile. He gives Richie a peck on the cheek. "Sure, let's do it."

They put on their shoes and jackets, take the elevator to the ground floor, climb in Richie's car, and drive to a secluded field. Eddie's jittery, electric with the magic of it all. _That's the nice thing about dating Richie,_ he decides. _Nothing is ever boring, as cheesy as that may sound._ He takes Richie's hand as they walk across the grass. There's a faint sound of crickets chirping coming from the tall grass that surrounds the field, and it's calm - actually calm - and Eddie feels a sense of safety and comfort, the way he always feels when he's with Richie.

When they get about 200 feet in, Richie lets go of Eddie’s hand to point up at the sky. “Look, a shooting star! Make a wish!” 

“Shooting stars? Aren’t we a little old for that, Rich?” 

Richie has a mischievous look on his face. “Oh, we’re _never_ too old for shooting stars. Go on, make a wish!”

Eddie sighs. “I wish... for a million dollars.”

“Booo-ring,” Richie says, and then puts on his announcer Voice. “Edward ‘Spaghedward’ Kaspbrak, local man, makes groundbreaking wish for a million dollars. Tell me, Edward, what led you to this breakthrough of wishing for _money?”_ He holds an imaginary microphone in front of Eddie’s face.

“Beep-beep, Richie.” Eddie swats at him, but he’s smiling. “What would you wish for that would be so awesome?”

Richie’s grin grows wider. “Well... it just so happens that I already had one in mind.” He gets down on one knee and reaches into his pocket.

“WHAT THE FUCK, RICHIE?!” Eddie’s voice sounds even louder than usual in the quiet night air. 

Richie pulls out a small velvet box and opens it, revealing a sparkling diamond ring. “Down under Neibolt, you told me you fucked my mother and I fell in love with your totally unique humor. Once we got you out of there alive and you divorced that piece of shit Myra, I knew I had to snatch you up before anyone else could. Eddie my love, Eds, Eduardo... will you marry me?”

Eddie’s mouth is hanging open. “You asshole, how long have you been planning this?” 

“Ever since we were kids, but that’s not an answer, Edward.”

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Eddie leans down to Richie’s level and pulls him into a giant hug. “ _Yes,_ of fucking course I’ll marry you,” he whispers, tears sliding down his face.

Richie jumps up, knocking Eddie back momentarily, but then returns the hug. “I knew you wouldn’t be able to resist my charms.”

“Shut up,” Eddie says, and he’s crying and smiling at the same time. “Hey, Richie?”

“If you say ‘I fucked your mother’ again, I’ll push you down the hill.” Richie strokes Eddie’s hair. “It was only hilarious that one-”

Eddie silences him with a kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Eds.”


End file.
